The Cracked Wand
by forgetablelove
Summary: The Cracked Wand was an isolated bar in Hogsmeade Village, and not many people even knew it was there just beyond the Shrieking Shack and Hogs Head...


The Cracked Wand was an isolated bar in Hogsmeade Village, and not many people even knew it was there just beyond the Shrieking Shack and Hogs Head. It was a dirty, dark place; it was more unkept than Hogs Head was. The Cracked Wand had more infamous and suspicious people than any place in Hogsmeade did by far, but everyone who came in knew the barkeepers's name. Most of the regulars actually came in only to see the barkeeper; they were horrible at mixing drinks, though, and didn't keep the place the cleanest. Yet, there was always someone, some customer, there to keep the usual bar chatter.

The first time Zacharias Smith came into the Cracked Wand he didn't know any of that, though. He didn't even know of the bar's existence until he went walking past the Shriek Shack that day. He had been too preoccupied to even realized he had pasted the Shack until he came upon an odd little bar, the Cracked Wand. He decided he wanted a drink and went in. Normally the look of the bar would have made him turn right back around and walk out, without buying a drink, but there was something didn't about the Cracked Wand. It was crowded, despite the uncleanliness, and everyone was talking good-naturedly and drinking. No one seemed the least bit worried. But everyone in the bar was a man, and every single one of them had their attention directed to the same place. Behind the bar.

When Zacharias maneuvered his way to the bar, it was easy to see why. The barkeeper was gorgeous. She was wearing plain purple robes with her head perfectly straight. Her smile was breath-taking. When she smiled it seemed like she was just smiling at you, like she really meant that she thought what you were saying was important, or a good joke, or both. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but she was making eye contact when each customer talked to her.

Most of men, he noticed, where drinking butterbeer or something else in bottles, but those who weren't had full glasses sitting in front of them. Taking the hint, he moved closer to the girl and said, "hey!" to draw her attention.

The moment she looked at him he felt he couldn't breathe. Her smile really did feel like it was genuine, and only at him. Her eyes, he noticed right away, were a bright, clear blue. She was utterly gorgeous even though she gave off the feeling of genuineness. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Even her voice was gorgeous with its silk and smoothness.

After a moment of just taking her in, Zacharias replied, "One butterbeer, please."

She gave him a grin. "Good choice." She deftly grabbed one from below the counter and slid it to him. "You're new here. "

Zacharias nodded, opening his drink. "I haven't seen you before..." she prodded, "it's strange. Every day a new person comes in here. And most the time they come back." She grinned. "I guess I may be a better barkeeper than I think I am."

She sounded so genuine, he wanted to laugh. Taking a first drink, he almost spat it back out. It was warm and tasted quite old and flat. He had no idea how something in a bottle could taste flat and old, but it did. He knew he couldn't even force himself to drink it. Instead, he pretended to take another drink and spit the first drink back in the bottle. He was thankful he had opted for the bottle instead of glass. He knew that the guys didn't come back for the bar or drinks, but of the girl.

She gently put out and her small, delicate hand. "My name's Daphne Greengrass," she said polite.

Grinning to himself, he shook her hand, "Zacharias Smith."

For twenty or so minutes he joined in on their conversation which he found out to be merely the men trying to be the one to have Daphne's attention for the moment. He mostly watched, but a few times he threw in a comment to get her to look his way with her genuine smile. Her laughter was also perfectly genuine and music to his eyes. There was something innocent about this girl, but he couldn't find out why he thought that. She was gorgeous, and no one that gorgeous was innocent for long after adolescence. Zacharias knew he was a bit cynical but he wasn't far off from the truth with his cynical views.

Finally, he knew he had to go or else risk being late for the meeting with Wealsey. She must have seen the movement because she called out, "Mr. Smith, going so soon?" She smiled at him, almost making him change his mind.

"It's Zacharias."

"Daphne," she agreed.

"I'll be back," he promised to her and to himself. There's something about that girl he knew he just couldn't leave alone.


End file.
